gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth
| divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Elizabeth (エリザベス) is Katsura's unusual pet Amanto and a member of the Jouishishi. It is always by Katsura's side and has become inseparable as Katsura's sidekick. Fiercely loyal to Katsura, it has saved him on numerous occasions. Apparently, the members of the Jouishishi consider Elizabeth a high-ranked member of the Joui; in fact, he is like Katsura's right hand. It was later revealed that there are two Elizabeth in the series that accompanies Katsura. In episode 173, Katsura was accompanied with Russian Elizabeth instead. It is revealed that Elizabeth's real name is Dragonia (ドラゴニア), the eldest of the three Oukoku princes, other being his younger brothers Barkas and Hata. Background Monday Elizabeth After being abducted and turned into a Renho he adopts the name of General Eren of the Renho race, a race of mercenaries specialized in covert operations, and he, along with many Renho, act as pets for numerous Earthlings in order to prepare Earth for an invasion. It's very likely that this Elizabeth was given to Katsura by Sakamoto Tatsuma since he was the one who brought all the Renho to earth. * Eren replaces regular Elizabeth on Monday, Eren would watch television with Katsura and reenact commercial songs. Eren plays Uno with Katsura a lot, although he's bad at it. Eren would let Katsura win a few times. * Eren was in a relationship with Fumiko before she defected from the Renho. Eren Elizabeth has accompanied Katsura, shown in Eren and Katsura flashback in Renho arc: *In manga: **First introduction into the series. **Building snow sculptures. **Katsura interview with Reporter Hana. **Katsurap in the group date. **When he was on standby at the Santa battle arc. **Standby at a false wedding ceremony. **Swimming with Katsura and others in the Shogun pool arc. **Russian Elizabeth took over. *In Anime: **Katsura was hiding at Ikumatsu, Elizabeth became homeless. **KO when eating over at Yorozuya. **Helped Katsura prison break. **Elizabeth injured by Matsudaira Katakuriko and has to stay in hospital. **Queued up with Katsura in Bentendo Owee arc. **Part of the soccer team. **Part of the recruitment team for Joui candidates, Project Z. Normal Elizabeth This Elizabeth's real name is Dragonia, is the older prince of the planet's Oukoku's Royal family. He was admired by his whole species for both his gigantic chinko and excellent abilities of battle. During a battle he fell off a mountain due to his big chinko, he survived, however he was abducted by the Renho and turned as one of them while he couldn't protect himself. He accompanies Katsura on Tuesday to Sunday. It was confirmed by Katsura that this Elizabeth was the one that participated in the Benizakura arc. When Katsura and Elizabeth had argued and fallen out, Katsura found out that he has a wife and a kid. When X-Rayed, there was a fat old man inside. In the anime the humanoid inside Elizabeth is often implied be Takamatsu Shinji the director of the Gintama anime. Normal Elizabeth has accompanied Katsura: *Eating Soba with Katsura. *Benizakura arc. *Appeared in the ending of the Renho arc, he went on a vacation and brought Katsura a Renho doll. *Appeared in Sakata Kintoki arc. Russian Elizabeth Also known as Fake Elizabeth. Nothing is known besides that he uses a Bintendo TS (parody of Nintendo DS) to speak and he's Russian. He is perverted and loves hostess clubs. He's very wealthy. Appearance He is a large duck or penguin-like Amanto with a dull expression, although at certain times it is shown to actually be a Humanoid in a costume. All the Renho, of which Elizabeth is a member, are in costume almost all the time. The Humanoid inside it is depicted as a dark skinned, sweaty man with hairy legs and glowing pink eyes, but as the director the Human has glasses but continues to have glowing eyes. Later on having grown a short beard and having bloodshot eyes on its costume, maybe from reworking its costume by itself. Throughout the series he is seen wearing various disguises and has been shown in different styles for gags. Elizabeth's Gallery Elizabeth Artwork.png|Elizabeth's Artwork Elizabeth xray.jpg|Inside Elizabeth's body through X-Ray Elizabeth inside1.jpeg|Elizabeth with glimpse of inside which revealed as the director of Gintama Elizabeth host.jpeg|Elizabeth as a female host Elizabeth beggar.jpeg|Elizabeth as a beggar Elizabeth artist.jpeg|Elizabeth as an artist in Episode 15 Elizabeth impersonate-katsura.jpg|Elizabeth as Katsura-look-alike Elizabeth canon.jpg|Elizabeth with canon as Katsura-look-alike during the event of Benizakura Arc Eli13.jpg|Elizabeth as Erigo13, spoof of Golgo13 Mario Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth wearing Luigi-like costume during the event of Owee Arc vlcsnap-2016-07-08-22h17m31s929.png|Elizabeth Ending 8. Elizura.jpg|Elizabeth and Katsura as parody characters in "Gintaman" Elizabeth soccer.jpeg|Elizabeth as a goalkeeper in Episode 106 Tannedeli.jpg|Tanned Elizabeth as a goalkeeper in Episode 106 Elibday.jpg|Elizabeth during Katsura's birthday in Episode 112 Elizabeth and Katsura Episode 122.jpg|Elizabeth and Katsura as Screwdriver in Episode 122 Cyborg.jpg|Elizabeth as a Cyborg in Episode 150 Elisilent.jpg|Elizabeth in a silent movie in Episode 156 Injured.jpg|Injured Elizabeth holding a bazooka in Episode 173 Russian Elizabeth.jpg|Russian Elizabeth using TS to communicate in Episode 173 Elimovie2.jpg|Elizabeth with a buffed body in "Be Forever Yorozuya" Hiteli.jpg|Elizabeth beaten up by Sadaharu during the Character Poll Arc Zurasanta.jpg|Elizabeth as Santa's deer in Episode 204 Elizabeth Takasugi02.jpg|Elizabeth as Takasugi Shinsuke-look-alike in Episode 250 Elizabeth Takasugi01.jpg|Elizabeth as Takasugi Shinsuke-look-alike (Joui War costume) in Episode 250 Sougo a.ka. Elizabeth Episode 289.png|Elizabeth in Sougo's body in Episode 289 Elizabeth and Katsura Episode 289.png|Elizabeth and Katsura in Sougo and Kagura's bodies in Episode 289 katsura and elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth and Katsura in Episode 289 Elizabeth.jpg|Kagura and Sougo hitting Katsura and Elizabeth in Episode 289 C2CPdEcVIAEN745.jpg|Elizabeth and Katsura poster for Gintama Live Action film Personality Elizabeth appears as a quiet and dull character at first glance but it can often be insane and extraneous. it is usually never seen speaking and mainly communicates through the use of placards which it can also use as weapons. Eren Elizabeth As Eren infiltrated Earth, he started to grown attach to Earth and Katsura. The time he spent with Katsura made him learn a lot of things. He felt guilty with deception and betrayal and can no longer tell who he is but Eren was willing to betray his home planet for the sake of his friends. Russian Elizabeth He's extremely perverted that couldn't help himself going to hostess club. He carries a lot of money with him that he used to get everyone on his side. Strength & Abilities Normal Elizabeth Elizabeth is usually seen carrying a placard with it, which it uses to communicate, but also as its main weapon. He has a cannon in his suit shown in Benizakura arc. Eren Elizabeth In Episode 39, it was seen being able to shoot lasers from its eyes. Eren Elizabeth is a capable pilot for the Gunsam mecha suit. Eren is quite flexible, he was able to deflect a rocket from a Bazooka with a kick back at Okita Sougo. He was able to use his Renho suit as a parachute. Relationships Family *'Hata' *'Barkas' Friends & Allies *'Katsura Kotarou': Katsura is usually seen with his sidekick Elizabeth, Elizabeth is Katsura's right-hand man and Katsura is very attached to him. *'Shimura Shinpachi': Shinpachi develops a respect for regular Elizabeth in Benizakura arc and calls him Elizabeth Senpai. *'Saitou Shimaru': They were enemies prior Shige Shige's death. Although Saitou did capture Elizabeth prior to finding out Katsura's identity during the Afro arc, he treated Elizabeth well in actuality, while Katsura thought that Saitou was torturing him. Upon learning how Elizabeth and his species used to speak with placards while in Renho suit, Saitou follows the Renho's way, but this results in his and Elizabeth's rivalry deepening over using texts to communicate with someone, something Elizabeth is displeased over as Saitou "stole" his role. Love Interest *'Fumiko': Eren's former lover. *'Uchino': Hasegawa convinces her to make a move and confess her feelings to Elizabeth. Enemies *'Dark Vader': Eren betrays his leader in order to protect his Renho brethren and Earth. Story ]] Elizabeth was originally given to Katsura by his old acquaintance Sakamoto Tatsuma. Katsura quickly grows fond of the odd Amanto and since first meeting it he has kept Elizabeth by his side ever since. Katsura takes great pride in Elizabeth often considering it a truly charming and sophisticated pet unlike the Yorozuya's violent mascot Sadaharu, who Katsura often considers as inferior in comparison to his Elizabeth, he has even gone so far as to appear on a live TV pet show just to prove that Elizabeth is the better pet even though doing this might have put him at risk of being captured by the Shinsengumi. Benizakura Arc When Katsura went missing in the beginning of the Benizakura Chapter, Elizabeth visited Yorozuya for help. While investigating the case Elisabeth waited at the place Katsura went missing hoping that he would eventually return. Later on Elisabeth together with Katsura's faction goes after Kihetai to exact revenge for his attack on Katsura. While storming their airship Elisabeth eventually reuniutes with Katsura who turned out had survived and had infiltrated the ship before them. Go-Ninja Arc Fuyo Arc Owee Arc Kintaro Arc Elizabeth was acting weird for a while so Katsura took him to a dentist. They saw an ossan shaped shadow inside of him. Monkey Hunter Arc Character Poll Arc When Sahadaru found out that Elisabeth was higher on the character popularity poll than him he brutally beats him up to a pulp. Though after just a while the both of them join forces to attack the other characters higher than their ranks. Renho Arc Later, when Elizabeth disappears and Katsura and Yorozuya look for him it is revealed that Elizabeth was a Renho Soldier called Eren. However at the end of the arc it's revealed that Eren-Elizabeth is simply the sub Elizabeth that fills in on Mondays and when the normal Elizabeth is on vacation (which apparently included the entire invasion attempt). Katsura is aware of this and is excited to see that the normal Elizabeth is back and says goodbye to the Monday Elizabeth and apologizes to him for him not getting to appear in the Benizakura arc. Kintama Arc Frozen Time Arc In Episode 267 He and Katsura are playing baseball. Soul Switch Arc and Sougo's bodies]] In Episode 289, he and Katsura switch bodies with Sougo and Kagura, respectively Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc Silver Soul Arc Trivia *Elizabeth is also a talented painter. *Eren Elizabeth is voiced by Tōru Furuya who is famous for the role of Amuro Ray. *In the Soul Switch Arc, Tohru Furuya did not voice Kagura in Elizabeth's body, who was instead voiced by her voice actor, Rie Kugimiya, who also voiced Katsura in Kagura's body. This could be because he was not Monday Elizabeth a.k.a. General Eren, whom Furuya did voice, but is instead the regular Elizabeth. *Elizabeth shares the same birthday as Queen Elizabeth I (Sept. 7), hinting that Elizabeth was probably named after the queen. Battles References Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Amanto Category:Renho Tribe Category:Jouishishi Category:Male Characters